1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to control systems for irrigation systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a graphical user interface that allows users to more quickly and intuitively create and manage irrigation plans for an irrigation system.
2. Related Art
Mechanized irrigation systems are frequently used for irrigating crops and other plants. Unfortunately, with increased irrigation by more and more growers, the amount of water available for irrigation is sometimes limited, especially in drought years when it is most crucial. As a result, water sources in many areas are becoming more tightly regulated and restricted.
Low volume irrigation, also known as drip irrigation, trickle irrigation, micro irrigation, and/or localized irrigation, is an irrigation method that saves water and fertilizer by allowing water to drip or otherwise be delivered slowly to the roots of plants, either onto the soil surface or directly onto the root zone, through a network of valves, pipes, tubing, and/or emitters. Low-volume irrigation systems are becoming increasingly popular because they effectively irrigate crops with the absolute minimum amount of water by delivering water precisely where it is needed and when it is needed.
To optimize their performance and water preservation, users must manage the run time, frequency of operation, and other operational of low-volume irrigation systems. Until recently, users had to do so by walking from valve to valve and manually turning them on or off. Such manual control is tedious, time consuming, and imprecise.
Modern low-volume irrigation systems include control systems that automate many of their operations. Unfortunately, existing control systems require knowledge of confusing and non-intuitive programming and/or controls. Moreover, most known control systems can only be set-up and adjusted at the controller itself, which is typically mounted in a panel near other components of the low-volume irrigation system. Some control systems have remotely accessible user interfaces, but such interfaces typically just mirror the local interfaces and are therefore just as confusing and non-intuitive. Similar problems exist for control systems designed for center pivot irrigation systems, lateral move irrigation systems, and other types of irrigation systems.